Beginning or End?
by Aki3
Summary: Will Pan and Trunks get together or will they end it?


A/N: I felt like writing a quick fic. Let's see how long it takes me. This is a T/P fic. (please don't flame me!) Rating PG-13 because I feel like it. Trunks – 25  
  
Pan – 24  
  
Beginning or End?  
  
" Pan, lets go to dinner." Trunks said over the phone. "I have something important to tell you"  
  
"Okay!" Pan said with a cheerful tone in her voice.  
  
"I'll be over at 6:00 to pick you up." Trunks said, almost nervously.  
  
"Okay." Pan said looking at her watch. It was 5:00.  
  
"Oh and wear a nice dress." Trunks said before hanging up.  
  
Pan hung up the phone and went to take a shower. After about 20 minutes, she got out of the shower, dried herself off, and went to get her dress. She walked into her walk-in closet (she is Trunks' secretary) and picked out a silvery dress that went down to her nicely toned and tanned ankles. It had no straps and slits that went about mid-thigh. She picked out spaghetti-strap 3 inch heels and put the dress and the shoes on, that took 15 minutes. She looked at the clock, 5:45. She went back into the bathroom, and did her hair. Her hair was now mid-way down her back. She braided her bangs, and pulled them back so that she had a braided ponytail. She heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." she said loud enough for the person at the door to hear. She heard the door click and footsteps coming down the hall. She paid no mind to those footsteps and went back to doing her hair. When she was done she looked at her silver, diamond studded watch, 6:35.  
  
"Pan." Came a voice from behind her. She turned around and came face to face with eyes that looked like drowning pools of blue.  
  
"T….Trunks? W…hy are you s…o close?"Pan asked nervously.  
  
"You look like a goddess." Trunks said matter-of-factly.  
  
Pan blushed a deep crimson. "So where are we going?"  
  
" I thought that we could just stay here and spend some time with each other before tomorrow." Trunks said as he grabbed her hands and led her down to the kitchen, and he had her cover her eyes before she got into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, that's right. We are going to Vegas for a meeting. Why are you making me cover my eyes?"  
  
"yup and it's a secret." Trunks said as he left her for a moment. He tool a match and lit something, but Pan couldn't tell what. She heard whispering but she thought nothing of it.  
  
Pan heard Trunks come back over to her. He grabbed her hands and took her into the kitchen.  
  
"Pan, you can open your eyes now." Trunks said as he gently touched her back. Pan opened her eyes and all her friends and family were standing infront of her, looking as thought they were expecting something.  
  
"Why are you all here?" Pan asked looking very confused. "Trunks…why…?" But was silenced when trunks put his fingers on her lips.  
  
"Pan, for the last 3 years, I have considered you my sister. But for the last 3 years, I have gradually grown to love you." Trunks said as he pulled out a box from his pocket and got down on one knee. " Son Pan, will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?" he opened the box, and there was a gorgeous engagement ring. It had a beautiful azure heart amongst six small diamonds.  
  
Pan was speechless. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and a few excaping, running down her cheeks. All she could do was nod and cry. She had no use for her voice.  
  
When the people around them had seen Pan nod, there was rejoicing. People were cheering and clapping, patting others on the back, and hugging others as well.  
  
"Come on, Pan. Lets go upstairs. It's to loud down here." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Pam said as she found her voice again and grabbed Trunks's had and lead him upstairs. They walked upstairs and into Trunks's room.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan asked "why were all of our friends and family here when you proposed to me?"  
  
"Well love…" Trunks began as he wrapped his arms around her waist. " It was so that we won't have to tell them later."  
  
"Oh. makes sense." Pan said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. After a few moments, which seemed like an hour or so, they broke for air.  
  
"I want to show you something." Trunks said as he walked over towards the window, opened it, and flew out into the air.  
  
"Where are we going?" Pan asked curiously.  
  
"Someplace special." Trunks said beaming with pride. "Where I want us to be wed."  
  
"Okay, you do know I can fly." Pan said beginning to get a little mad.  
  
"I know. I just love you being close to me." Trunks said as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Oh okay" she said.  
  
After a few minutes of flying they landed in a beautiful area. There was a gorgeous waterfall. The small pool underneath was as clear as a crystal.  
  
"Trunks! It's beautiful!" Pan said as she received strong arms around her waist.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Trunks said as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Wo ai ni, Trunks."  
  
"Wo ai ni, Pan."  
  
  
  
"A/N: Oh yeah.. One Hour.. Good? Please review! Ja ne!" 


End file.
